


Whatever Happens, We Remain

by Jo_Mikaelson



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Handon and Jandon break up, Not Canon Compliant, Prompt Fic, slight angst with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Mikaelson/pseuds/Jo_Mikaelson
Summary: Josie is sitting at the dock contemplating a lot of things; how she gave everyone their memories of Hope back, how Hope had a crush on her for a week, she feels conflicted until she makes a decision that leaves her with a smile on her face.Prompt from @josettebear on Twitter: Josie: “I heard what you said to Lizzie, about you having a crush on me. If I didn’t burn that note we could have.”Hope: “I know.”
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	Whatever Happens, We Remain

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from @josettebear on Twitter go follow her, she’s pretty amazing!: “I heard what you said to Lizzie, about you having a crush on me. If I didn’t burn that note we could have.” “I know.” Tried to be a little angsty but couldn’t get a lot so I tried. Hope you like it my friend!

Josie sat at the docks contemplating a lot of things; how she gave everyone their memories of Hope back, how Hope had a crush on her for a week, which in all honesty Josie was sure it was because she avoided Hope after burning half of her room. She felt extremely guilty for that, but she was also sure Hope just hid her feelings for her and still felt them. She knew Hope loved Landon though, and Landon’s loved her so…she wasn’t sure anything would happen. They could have happened if Josie was completely honest with herself. If she didn’t burn the note. Of course she didn’t want to be all angsty about it, but her heart was now torn.

“I thought you said it’d be easy to listen to your heart.” Josie said to herself.

“Sometimes it is, sometimes it isn’t.” A familiar voice had said.

Josie turned around and saw the person she had been thinking about most.

“Hope?” She said.

The girl in question sat down next to Josie on the dock and said. “Hi Jos.”

The brunette siphon swiftly grabbed Hope’s hand and said. “I’m so sorry you had to go through the hell that is Malivore all by yourself.”

The auburn was shocked by the brunettes action, but she chuckled lightly and said. “Well technically I wasn’t alone. I made the triad agent come with me using the mimic spell we learned in second grade.”

The wind blew in the cool night and Josie grimaced, but smirked a little.

“Really? God that must have been hell itself, but good thinking using the spell.” The brunette said.

Hope laughed and said. “You’re adorable Jos, but thank you.”

Josie blushed then Hope then said. “I avoided him pretty much the entire time, but yes being alone sucked like hell. I wanted everyone to be safe from Malivore, but I ended up alone which I never wanted to be after I had made friends.” The auburn teared up and added. “Turns out I did this for nothing.”

The brunette wiped the tears and said. “You didn’t do it for nothing Hope. Were you a selfless sacrificing idiot? Yes, but you did what you thought had to be done.”

The auburn then said. “Why would you say that?”

The brunette siphon the said. “Because I know you Hope Andrea Mikaelson, you don’t let anything stand in your way to make sure people are safe.”

The Mikaelson sighed and said. “Yeah, but I was still an idiot.”

The brunette Saltzman glared at the older girl. “Hope yes you were an idiot, but you weren’t selfish!” She said firmly fully determined to make sure Hope understood her.

The auburn nodded gently taking in what the brunette she cared about said.

The brunette then sighed and said. “I heard what you said to Lizzie, about you having a crush on me.”

Hope’s eyes widened and she said. “Really? How?”

Josie nodded and said. “I was coming down to find my sister and was near the gym when I heard it.”

Hope nodded. “Okay then.” She said gently.

The brunette sighed and said. “If I didn’t burn that note we could have..”

The auburn nodded and said. “I know.”

The brunette then said. “Do you still…have feelings for me?” She was afraid to ask because she was afraid of the answer, but she went for it anyway.

The auburn sighed and said. “Yes. I think I always will Jos, do you?”

The brunette nodded. “I do. I think I always have.”

The tribrid then noticed a tear coming down Josie’s face.

“What’s wrong Jos?” The tribrid asked gently.

The brunette sighed. “You still love Landon though.” She said solemnly.

The auburn wiped the tear and said. “A part of me does yes, but I’m not sure if he is my one true love. Maybe you and I can’t be together right now since you are still with Landon, but just know this. There is a chance we can be together.”

Josie looked at the auburn amd said. “Really? I mean I’d love to be with you.”

Hope smiled and nodded. “There is a chance. Also, whatever happens, we remain.”

Josie nodded understanding what Hope meant.

“I don’t think I can be with Landon anymore.” Josie said as she laid her head on Hope’s shoulder.

The auburn smiled gently and said. “Because you don’t want to lead him on right?”

The brunette nodded. There was a creak of a board and the girls turned to see the boy they were talking about.

“So…um I guess this is the part where we break up?” Landon asked.

Josie pulled away from Hope, stood up and asked. “How much did you hear?”

Landon sighed and said. “I only heard the part where you said you couldn’t be with me anymore.”

Josie nodded solemnly and said. “Yes, I’m sorry Landon, I don’t want to lead you on. Ever since I brought everyone’s memories of Hope back, including my own I remembered my crush on her. I think my crush on her never really faded away.”

Landon nodded and looked at Hope.

“I’m sorry Landon, I have feelings for Josie too, so even though we never really broke up when I went into the pit we’re breaking up too. I really did love you.”

Landon nodded once again, combed a hand through his hair and said. “Thank you, both of you. For being honest, it takes a lot to be honest these days it seems like. I wish you both the best.”

As Landon was about to walk away when Josie said. “Wait!”

Landon looked at his brunette ex girlfriend and said. “What’s up?”

Josie then asked. “Will we remain friends? I did love our friendship and I’d hate to see it go away.”

Hope nodde in agreement with the brunette.

Landon smiled gently and said. “It’ll take me some time to get over both of you romantically, but I’d like to stay friends with both of you.” With that bring said Landon walked away.

Hope then looked at Josie who had sat down with a content smile on her face.

“What’s up Jos?” The auburn asked.

The brunette smiled and said. “I think our break up with Landon went well.”

The auburn nodded gently and said. “Yeah it did.”

The brunette then said. “So..is this the part where we kiss?”

The auburn chuckled and said. “If you’d like, but what happened to taking it slow or what not?”

Josie then said. “I don’t remember saying we’d take it slow.”

Hope laughed and said. “I suppose you didn’t, but do you want to take this slow?”

Josie contemplated the decision.

“I’m happy to go at whatever pace you feel is best Jos.” The auburn added.

The brunette smiled and kissed her lips gently. The auburn smiled into the kiss and pulled away after a few moments.

The brunette then said. “Let’s not take it super slow, but I’d definitely like to treasure the moments we share together.”

The auburn smiled and said. “Sounds good love.”

Josie blushed and said. “We should get back babe.”

Hope nodded. “Can I walk you to your room?” She asked the brunette.

Josie nodded.

Once the pair got to Josie’s dorm Hope had kissed Josie’s cheek.

Josie smiled and asked. “Is this the part where we call each other girlfriend?”

The auburn chuckled and said. “Why are you asking me this question, you know since we are taking this not super slow, but we did just break up with the same guy not too long ago.

The brunette sighed and said. “I know, and I don’t want to be a jerk to Landon since I know we both cared about him, I just thought it’d be wise to ask since we’re in this together.”

Hope smiled and said. “How about we go on a date and then we can call each other girlfriends.”

Josie then kissed Hope’s cheek and said. “Sound good. Good night babe.”

Hope smiled and said. “Good night love.”

The auburn then walked away with a smile on her face as Josie opened the door, got in, and then closed it.

_Whatever happens here, we remain._

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song We Remain by Christina Aguilera from Hunger Games: Catching Fire, also for once I didn’t write this with a lot of lyrics 😂 Also please don’t hate me, I will make a second chapter of you guys want so you can have the date and Hosie calling each other girlfriend. I tried really hard not to be a jerk, because in my original writing, I had them agree to being girlfriends at the end, but when I realized I’m not the kind of person who immediately moves on and how serious these (former) couples were in the show I thought, fix it doofus. Though if you want to see the original I’ll post that too, possibly in Hope’s point of view. (That was the longest end note I have ever written 😂) But tell me what you would like in the comments!


End file.
